Clouded Future
by MaryLeboneFirst
Summary: Future can be changed. Our choices can change it. Jedi Order has the opportunity to see the future. Will they take the risk? What once seen, cannot be unknow.


**Hi guys! I present everybody my first fanfiction :) I hope everyone will like it. Sorry for my mistakes, have in mind that english isn't my first language. I love watching the future stories, so I decided to write one of my own.**

* * *

XXX

Just another normal day in the Clone Wars, despite the fact it wasn't. This day was supposed to change whole Galaxy. The Jedi Order got the holo video that will show them a future. Dangerous thing some would say, but the Jedi will anything to end this horrible war. They wil take the risk. Whole Order (Jedi who were on the Coruscant) gathered in the biggest room in the Temple. The will watch it and learn from it. The end starts now.

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

 **-** A long time ago ? - asked Anakin. He looked at his padawan.

\- I thought this was about the future - said Ahsoka. She was worried and really intersted in the subject. Her Master looked troubled like the other Jedi. They didn't know what to except. A short holo showing the future? Why this was sent? What horrible must happend...

\- I think if we watch the rest we will know what this mean - said Obi Wan, he like the rest of the Jedi Council was really skeptical about this whole watching the future thing. He didn't know what to except.

 _ **A desert planet is shown.**_

 _ **-**_ Is that Tatooine? - asked Anakin. This panet only bring him pain and suffering.

\- Hush Anakin! - said Obi Wan. He sadly smiled at his friend, he knew about his feelings. He knew that Anakin was in pain and he didn't know how to help him. He felt useless.

 **\- I encountered a vergence in the Force - says Qui Gon voice.**

 _ **Little Anakin is shown**_ **.**

 **-** Wait... This happend about 11 years ago. What is going on? - said Anakin. He was really shaken. He haven't seen Qui Gon for over 10 years and now this... All the memories were coming back to him. The fear, feelings about his mother. Obi Wan saying that he is dangerous.

\- That what Qui Gon said when he introduced Skywalker to us - said Mace Windu. He didn't like the direction where this holo video was going. What was the point of future? Despite all this he was interested. He wanted to know if the Republic will be saved. Mace has secret, like other people. Despite Jedi Code he has an attachment, secret love you could say. The Jedi Master loves the Republic. Republic is civilization, only this creates peace. Without the Republic... He didn't want to think about all horrible things that could happen. He has given his life so serve his love and he didn't know what he would do if he lost it.

Seeing his old Master was something that Obi Wan never excepted. He raised his hand to his beard. He missed him dearly. The person who was like a father to him. Because of him Anakin became his padawan and he was really greatful for that. Anakin has thought him so much. Without Anakin he would be a lesser man. This young child who he has met on Tatooine beacome his best friend. A brother.

Other Jedi only knew from the stories what this scene was about. Most of the padawans were really curious.

 **\- Yoda: A vergence, you say?**

 **\- Mace Windu: Located around a person?**

 _ **Again Anakin.**_

 **\- You refering to the prophecy of the one who brings Balance to the Force. You believe is this boy?**

 _ **Mace Windu is shown.**_

 _ **-**_ Again this prophecy! - shouted angry Anakin. In the second all memories from Mortis were in his head. Deaths of the Ones, his trial, Ahsoka coming back to life. He felt like he forgot something from that time, but he coudn't remember what. Like if someone took his memory. It was really confusing. When he was thinking about that he only felt darkness. What did I forgot?

 **\- For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times** _ **( a person in a black hood is shown standing on a volcanic planet, face isn't visible)**_ **, before the Empire - says old Obi Wan.**

 **-** What? What does this mean? - said Caleb Dume, Depa Billaba padawan. Why were? It's like we don't exist anymore. Masters what can that mean?

In everyone eyes fear could have been seen.

\- It can only means one thing - said Yoda. Fall The Republic and The Jedi Order will. On his stoic face fear was visible. Everybody thought that he had solution to everything. The truth was much worser. He was afraid, like most of the Jedi. War was getting worser everyday. The Jedi were dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

\- Master Kenobi. That man looks kinda like you I would say - said Plo Koon to Obi Wan.

\- Well... - started Obi Wan, but he was interuptted by Anakin.

\- Yes Master! Master Plo is right! You get old! - said Anakin, while his comment was supposed to be funny, but he really wasn't in the mood. What older version of his best friend said was horrible. Empire? The Republic will fall? But his friend Palpatine...The Separatist... Dooku... Who coused this? What coused this?

The younger Jedi, mostly padawans were really courious and scared about this. They didn't know life outside the Jedi Order. What will happen to them? Jedi are the only family they have.

Mace worst dreams come to a reality. The Republic will fall. Empire... Force, please help us - he thought. Maybe this video will make a difference. The Jedi can discover who is misterious Lord of the Sith. He thought about his old friend Dooku. How could he betray them like that.

 _ **Young blonde boy (Luke) is shown with a blue light saber.**_

 _ **Luke again looking at two suns.**_

\- Who is that boy? - asked Depa Billaba. If he was shown he must be important to the future.

\- He is really familar to Master Skywalker! - said one of the younglings.

Anakin didn't react to that statement. He only saw his home planet. Why this boy was shown? Why he was on Tatooine?

\- Indeed he looks kinda like Anakin and I think that again we can see Tatooine - said Obi Wan. What was going on? He was that young boy?

 **\- Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him - says Han voice.**  
 _ **(A person is shown standing on a cliff (Luke). A island is visible. )**_

\- Who is Luke? Why he disappeared? - asked Ahsoka. She didn't understand any of this. The Jedi were gone? Republic will crumble? The future didn't seem bright for the Jedi Order and the people of the galaxy.

\- In this holo he is. Hmm. Important must he be in the future - said Yoda. He also wondered about this boy. He had an idea, that the boy they saw before was the very same Luke who was mentioned. But this was only a suggestion

\- Beautiful island. Nice place. Must be important if this mysterious Luke is on it - said Kit Fisto. He really wanted to discover what will happen in the future. It may be dangerous, but he know that it will be totally worth it.

Obi Wan was in really deep thoughts, first he speaks of the dead Republic, now this mysterious person shows up and it seems like he knows this boy in the future.

 **\- The Jedi were real? - says voice of a girl.**

 **-** So its a truth. In the future we will be just a myth. I wonder how many years in the future - stated Luminara. Her stoic face was in pain. 20 000 years and it will be gone, beacuse of war, the Sith and other things they will probably learn about.

\- No, no ! It is imposible! How can people forget about the Jedi! Why... You can't just vipe out that much of the history from the people minds! - shouted Anakin. How this was possible? Unless... - he mutered, loud enough to Obi Wan to hear.

-Unless people wanted to forget or they were made to do it - he finished for Anakin. The question is why? What has happened ? He must admit these days, beacuse of the war The Jedi Order didn't have the best opinion, but people still beleved in the Force and Jedi. But to forget... Will they became just a myth? 10 000 Jedi Knights can't just disappear in one day. Who could have done that? Who will do this?

 _ **Mace Windu and other Jedi are shown faighting in a battle of Geonosis.**_

 _ **A burning Jedi Temple is shown.**_

\- Is that... - one of the younglings didn't dare to finish. He was just lookin at the burning Temple. His home. Truth was that he was supposed to be a Jedi, but he was just a Temple was his homw and that home will be destroyed. By the Sith or Separatist.

The fear and pain were visible on Jedi faces. Master Yoda looked really shaken.

I have failed. I wasn't strong enough he thought. They have lost, didn't discover the identity of the Sith Lord in time - he thought.

\- Wh..y, I don't understand... The Sith are going to win? This mysterious Sith Lord will destroy The Order which is 20 000 years old? Where are the Jedi? We must fight! - Shaak Ti couldn't cope with her emotions. This holo video just showed the whole Order something, which they were most afraid of.

Luminara sadly smiled at her friend, she as well didn't know what to thing about this picture of burning Temple. This war will only bring more pain and tragedy. Our future didn't seem bright. The Light Side is getting weaker every day and they can't do anything to stop this. The shroud of the darkness has fallen many years ago. Even before Clone Wars.

 _ **A girl and a boy are shown (Finn and Rey) they are have a questioning faces.**_

 **\- I used to wonder about that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. (** _ **Luke with a light saber is shown, old Obi Wan Kenobi)**_ **A magical power holding together good** _ **(Luke face)**_ **and evil** _ **(Darth Vader face)**_ **, the dark side and the light** _ **( Obi Wan and Anakin hands trying to force push each other)**_ **.**

 **-** Why are we fighting Master? - asked Anakin. Every face in the room was on him or Obi Wan. No.. - he thought. This is ridiculus idea. He couldn't fight against Obi Wan like ever. Obi Wan was like a father to him, a brother. Family, like Padme. He would everything in his power to save his Master. Hi didn't want to think about the possibility of losing him. He loves Obi Wan, even though Jedi aren't suppose to have attachments he has them. He loves Obi Wan and Padme and nothing will change it. Not in a million years.

\- I don't know Anakin. It seems that we will have a little disagreement in the future - said Obi Wan. Why is he fighting Anakin in this holo? He wouldn't dare to hurt his formar Padawan. He loves Anakin like a brother. Maybe this isn't something serious? A little fight... But sadly this doesn't look like it. Force pushes... After thousand hours of training with Anakin he knows himlike himself. They beacome a single warrior. They don't want to imagine life without eachother. Life without Anakin, his banters and funny comments - what a horrible thought.

\- I'm sure this isn't something serious - added Ahsoka, but she looked really worried. Her master and master Obi Wan fighting? It sounds weird and looks weirder. They like brother or like father and son. You can easly see love that is in their eyes.

\- Despite the fighting scene I want to know who is that creature in the mask - said Plo Koon. He looks... Well... Not nice I would say.

\- I agree with Plo - said Saesee Tiin for the first time. This person looks... unpleasant.

\- That mask looks like something you would see in your nightmares - added some younger Padawan. Younger Jedi didn't know how to react. First that Empire, later burning Temple, now the most famous Jedi in the galaxy fighting each other. The future looks really scary. Even though this is only a video they can feel the darkness within it. They know that they what they saw was the future.

Anakin didn't want to say anything, but he had a bad feeling about this. I know that mask - he thought. Where have I seen that mask? He couldn't remember. Little did he know that this memory was also erased. That the Father made him forget what he have seen.

 _ **(Luke with Yoda - training)**_ **Crazy thing is... it's true** _ **. (flying saber - to Rey, later to Luke, later Obi Wan taking saber)**_

\- Hey! Is that my lightsaber? - asked curious Anakin.

\- It looks like it is - said Aksoha. She looked at Obi Wan and he only nodded.

\- But why is my saber in hands of this Luke guy ? And is that you Master ?- Anakin was getting really curious. What was going on?

\- It seems that I'm in possesion of your weapon in the future. The question is why ? - he added sadly. The ony reason he may have Anakin saber in the future was really obvious. He just didn't want to think about it. But why this blonde boy has Anakin lightsaber? Who is he? For sure not some random boy... but somebody important.

-Again this boy... - said Mace Windu, more to himself than to others.

\- Strange, this is... - Master Yoda had an idea who this blonde person coould be. He smiled sadly. He just didn't want to say it aloud.

\- Why has he my lightsaber... - quietly said Anakin.

 **The Force. The Jedi... All of it... It's all true. - says Han. An older man with a soft, sad smile.**

 **-It's very dangerous. I don't trust him (Anakin is shown). - says Mace Windu.**

Anakin looked at Mace Windu. he already knew that Master Windu didn't trust him. It wasn't something new. But when he saw it something broke inside of him. He looked at Obi Wan and Ahsoka. They were the only Jedi that believed in him. Any other sees him as some dangerous, emotionaly unstable boy who pretends to be an adult.

Mace Windu didn't want to meet Skywalkers eyes, but what they saw a couple seconds ago was true. He really didn't trust Skywalker. This boy was emotionaly unsatable, he has problems with letting go and attachments. He do, later thinks. He must addmit Anakin was very powerful and gifted Jedi, but power isn't everything. But why tehy are seeing this scene?

\- Well... Things are getting interested - said Aayla Secura. In her opinion Anakin was a great Jedi Knight. Different than others, but great.

Obi Wan sadly looked at his former Padawan and later at Mace. He knew that Council didn't trust Anakin. Of course he knew... They all were scared of him. Afraid that some day he might... What! This isn't possible. Anakin wouldn't do anything against Jedi Order.

 **\- I'm going to end this. Once and for all !**

 _ **Mace Windu is pointing lightsaber at Palpatine.**_

\- Chancellor Palpatine? Master Windu? What is going on?! - shouted Anakin. Palpatine was his friend, he listened to him when no one could. He could told him things he would never tell Obi Wan or Padme.

\- It looks like... - started Shaak Ti.

\- Like Mace is attacking the Supreme Chancellor - finished Kit Fisto. The question is why? Palpatine isn't a military threat. Or I think he isn't...

\- But look at his face, that hatred. - said Luminara. He doesn't look like himself.

\- A treason... Hmm - muttered Yoda. Could it be... Were the Jedi really that blind? And the thing they were chasing was before their eyes. The Dark Side clouds everything.

\- Dooku... - muttered Obi Wan. Count Dooku said all these years ago that the Senate was controled by the Sith Lord! You don't think... - he adden louder. All memories were coming back to him. His capture, Dooku plans and battle. He never believed his master's master until now. But it was imposible! Were they really that blind?

\- No, really master? You believe Dooku now? - asked disgusted Anakin. Chancellor is a good man! I know it! It is probably nothing. Anakin sounded more like he was trying to convice himself than Obi Wan. He really knew that something bad was going on. I know it... He is good... - he added quietly.

The main character of this scene didn't know what to think about this whole situation. Mace was really confused. He must admit that Palpatine metods were really specific, but attacking him? Why will he do this? What or who caused it?

 **\- Did you ever hear the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise? - says Palpatine.** _ **(We can see him and Anakin in the theatre )**_

Obi Wan knew about Anakin and Palpatine meetings. He must addmit he didn't like their relationship. He has never trusted politicians. Palpatine only made Anakin ego bigger. Darth Plagueis ? How Palpatine knows about some Sith? Unless...

 _ **-**_ **He taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death...but not himself - says Palpatine.**

 **-** Why Palpatine knows a Sith legend? How can he know about the Sith?! - shouted Aayla. She really didn't like it.

\- Blind were we... Horrible discovery this is - said Yoda.

\- Master Yoda what are you impying? - said Saesee. Are you saying?

\- Too easy answer was. Blind was I. The whole Order - Yoda was surprised, but he knew that this is a truth. Finally answer they all were waiting for.

-The answer was before our eyes this whole time - said sadly Shaak Ti.

\- Impossible, yet so fitting - said Depa Billaba. She looked sadly at her Padawan.

\- That doesn't mean anything! He just telling me a story! - shouteed Anakin. But the moment he said it he started to feel stupid. What he said was really stupid. Was he really that blind?

\- Yea... Anakin! A story! Nice story I would say! -nastily said Obi Wan. He couldn' t believe it. This whole time Anakin was hanging out with... Right. Who was Palpatine? A Sith ? A DArk Side user? I must watch the rest of this video, find out who is he - thought Obi Wan.

 **\- You know the Dark Side ?** _ **(Darth Vader is shown)-**_ **asks Anakin.**

 **\- Only throug ME can you achieve power greater than any Jedi.** _ **(Anakin marching the Temple with army of clones is visible. Crying Anakin is shown).**_ **Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force and you will be able to save the ones you love** _ **(Obi Wan and Padme faces are shown)**_ **from certain death** _ **(Anakin choking Padme)**_ **\- says smiling Palpatine.** _ **(Anakin with yellow eyes turning his head is visible)**_

None of the Council members said anything. They stared in puzzlement at the video. They all got lost in their own minds to comprehend the news they just watched.

Palpatine is Sidious. The Chancellor of the Republic is the Sith Lord. Mace doesn't know what to say, he just look. All what he's done and allthat has been done to him, to Jedi Order, to the Republic has all been for nothing. Nothing at all. republic was already gone. many years ago, even before Clone Wars. His expression didn't change, but he was dying inside. And Skywalker... That... brat... Mace wanted to scream. Chosen One or not that boy bring only trouble.

Grandmaster of the Jedi Order become wery sad, it was so visible. He wasn't that afraid in his whole life. Fall Skywalker will.

Anakin Skywalker just looked, he didn't want to say anything. He just watched himself as he... As he is destroing the Temple. Place where he grow up. He was never that ashemed. Everyone was looking at him. His Master, his padawan, other Jedi. He will hurt Padme for Force sake! He will hust her! Why wwould he do this?! This doesn't make any sense, if he will want to save her why is he killing her? Maybe that what Dark Side do to you... Count was normal many years ago, that what they say... and now he is a killer. Just like Anakin will be a Jedi killer.

Obi Wan Kenobi couldn't breathe. The knots in his throat and stomach tightened until he couldn't breathe. He couldn't thing anything else other that Anakin marching the Temple with Clones. His brother will kill his family. The person he loves will become a Sith. And for what? Palpatine was saying something about saving somebody from death? Was Anakin really that retarded? That stupid? Anakin doesn't want to meet his eyes, but Obi wan know they must eventually talk. Picture of Anakin choking Padme suddenly come into his mind. What the Dark Side do to you... The woman Anakin loves will be hurt because of him! Hiw can he do this?! I have failed him, for sure. Where was I?

\- I think the best option is commenting on that matter later - said Depa. She didn't dare to look into Skywalker eyes. How could he?

 _ **Finn fighting Kylo Ren.**_

\- Again... Red lightsaber - said Master Plo. Who is this man? Another fallen Jedi ? - as he was saying this he looked into Anakin eyes.

Anakin looked down, he didn't dare to look at was so disappointed in himself. Tears were visible in his eyes. I can't do this - he thought. I'm a monster.

 _ **Obi Wan fighting Darth Maul.**_

\- Maul...- muttered Obi Wan. I should have aimed at the neck - he thought.

 _ **Luke fighting with Vader. Kylo Ren fighting with Rey. Obi Wan fighting Anakin on Mustafar.**_

Obi Wan looked at Anakin. Again that fight. Anakin met with his eyes and whispered: I'm sorry. Tears were streaming down his face. Obi Wan looked away. He will deal with Anakin later. They must finish this kriffing video and do something!

 **\- It's useless to resist - says Vader.**

 **-** Well... Again this creature in the mask - said Shaak Tii. I wonder who he is? Maybe he hangs out with Skywalker in the future? - it was very immature of her to say this, but she just couldn't resist it. Anakin will betray them in the future. Maybe even now he isn't on their side.

Anakin said nothing. He just keep staring at the holo, afraid to look at the Jedi, at the younglings.

\- Hahmm - Ahsoka made strangle sound. It sounded like she was about to laugh, but immediately she stoped herself. Shelooked at her master. He is like an older brother to her. She will never leave him, she will help him and they will stop this horrible future.

\- Ahsoka... - whispered dissapointed Obi Wan. He looked at Shaak Tii, this comment was unnecessary, but he couldn't blame her. What they just witnessed.

 _ **Anaking choking Obi Wan.**_

Anakin couldn't take it anymore, he started shouting.

\- I'm sorry! I am so sorry! Look I don't know why I will do this , but... This isn't me, this is some holo showing possible future. This is our chance to stop this! I'm really sorry - he added quietly. He looked at his former master and whispered within the Force:

\- I'm so sorry Master, I would never hurt. You are like my father and brother. I love you...Please, believe me.

Obi Wan sadly smiled at Anakin. he took his hand and whispered:

\- I believe you... Ani...

It was something that Anakin needed. He was so glad that Obi Wan was on his side.

Other Jedi looked at that scene in puzzlement. The deep love between the two Jedi was visible. Master Yoda smiled in acknowledgment.

 _ **Anaking fighting Dooku. A big explosion. Leia with a blaster.**_

\- And who is she? Another random character? - asked some young Padawan.

 _ **Burning Anakin with yellow eyes.**_

\- Great... Again me. Now with yellow eyes - muttered Anakin. His hands were shaking.

\- What is happening to Skywalker? - asked Aayla. Is he burning? She was horrified. Who will do this to Anakin? And that hated on his face. Why will he become some kind of monster?

Mace Windu has to admit. He was very angry with Skywalker, but nobody should suffer like this. That scene was horrible.

 _ **Darth Maul killing Qui Gon Jinn. Kylo Ren kills Han.**_

 _ **Anakin and Obi Wan figting again.**_

 **\- YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! - shouts crying Obi Wan.**

\- I'm sorry - said Anakin. He always hated his status as Chosen One, but seeing Obi Wan shouting it like that broke something in him.

\- I know you are, but I don't think a "sorry" will solve everything out with them - said Obi Wan as he pointed at the Jedi.

\- I know it won't, but I guess I have to try - added sadly Anakin.

\- Do or do not, there is no try master Skywalker - said Yoda as he smiled at him. Great trial is awaiting you. The question is: will you pass it this time?

 _ **Luke cutting Vader hand. Leia kissing Han. Crying Rey is shown.**_

\- Again this blonde boy and again with this black creature. I wonder who are they? - said Kit Fisto. It seems like this boy will become a Jedi in the future and that Obi Wan will help him. This is my guess.

\- A good guess, I think - said Master Bilaba. Obi Wan will survive, that for sure. But how many will? This boy can't be on his own, other Jedi must help him! Being the last Jedi...

\- It seems like that Luke is winning - said Master Yoda. Powerful must he be,very powerful... He looked at Anakin. Indeed his theory was true. Light is winning. Interesting. Hmmm... Prophecy... Balance and the light. What if it wasn't metaphor. What if it was literally?

 **\- There is a great disturbance in the Force.**

\- Caused by this Luke guy I suppose - said Ahsoka. She looked at her master, but he didn't said a thing. He was just staring at the holo.

 **(Luke with a light saber is shown)We have a new enemy, the young rebel who destroyed the Death Star. I have no doubt this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker** _ **(Similing Anakin is shown)**_ **\- says holo of Palpatine.**

Silence. Everybody was shocked. They just keep staring at Anakin with stange faces. And Anakin... He was surprised too. his eyes were the size of the moon.

\- It seems... - started Obi Wan. He was just lookin at his former Padawan. What was anakin doing?

\- That Anakin has...- added Ahsoka. A Jedi child? Intersting - she thought.

\- A Son. - finished Anakin. A son, a child, a baby boy - he whispered.

\- Another Skywalker... Force help us- said Mace Windu. He wasn't that surprised. Skywalker already broke so many rules, why not fathering a child? Anakin Skywalker shouldn't have been trained. Like ever.

\- How Anakin can have a child? Wait...Don't answer that question. I know how! But Why? Skywalker you know that these kind of things are forbidden ! - Luminara was shouting. What Skywalker has done is a heresy! He should be kick out of the Order - she thought.

\- I... I don't know what to say - said Anakin. Although he didn't know what to say, he felt a warm feeling inside of him. A son... - he thought. He already knew who his mother was. A part of Padme and a part of him. A perfect child.

Yoda just smiled and said: A riddle it was who that boy is, now we know. He looked softly at Obi Wan and said: It seems my young friend that in the future you will be training another Skywalker.

Obi Wan knew that Anakin has feeling for Padme, but having a child? He really haven't thought Anakin is so irresponsible.

\- Well... - he started. Master Yoda it seems that I won't ever have enough of Skywalkers.

\- Now we know why this boy is so important. And that he will be the last Jedi. Trained by Obi Wan - said Kit Fisto looking at Obi Wan and Anakin.

\- A new hope in these dark times - muttered Yoda.

\- Obi Wan... - started Anakin. I want to say that I'm really glad that... - he couldn't finish, because Obi Wan interupted him.

\- Later Anakin, we will talk and we will be honest with each other.

\- I wonder if Luke is as powerful as Anakin - thought Aayla. She thought that the Jedi were being really hypocrites now. They were scolding Anakin for having a son in the future, but she knew that if someone asked them they would like to have families like other people. It was sad, but true.

 **\- He will join us** _ **(kneeling Anakin is shown)**_ **or die** _ **( Anakin killing Dooku**_ **) - says Vader.**

\- Those are some lousy options - mutttered Anakin. He was getting really worried, he knew that his son doesn't exist yet, but... knowing that he will have a son in the future was already loved his son. His family.

 _ **Dooku cutting Anakin hand.**_

 _ **-**_ **All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and we will remember this as the last day of the REPUBLIC! - shouts a man.**

 **-** Another maniac? He doesn't look very friendly. First Order? What is it? I thought this was about the Empire? - said Ahsoka.

\- Yeah... The last day of the Republic - muttered Mace. He was devastated. Another being wanted to destroy the Republic. Why people are so retarded. But wait... If there is Republic...

\- It means that the Republic will rise again - said Shaak Tii. She smiled. I think that will be strongly connected with Skywalker son. She looked at Anakin.

\- It will rise, but again someone will want to bring it down - said Kit Fisto. I wonder what about the Jedi Order? Willit survive ? He sadly looked down.

 _ **-**_ **FIRE!** _ **(Planets being destroyed are shown)**_

\- What... - asked terrified youngling.

\- What is that thing?! - shouted Anakin.

\- A weapon that can destroy the whole planet system? - asked Caleb Dume. We are doomed. No wonder they are winning.

Depa looked at her padawan. He is right - she thought.

\- But this kind of thing takes years to built! - said a little loud Anakin. He was good at building things,it was not impossible to build something like yhis, bute really hard.

\- Anakin is right. He knows what he is talking about - said Obi Wan looking at Anakin.

\- What if... somebody is already building this thing? - suggested Luminara. She wasn't stupid and knew that a informations about this weapon will save many lives.

\- Learn about thisin time we will - ended the discussion Master Yoda.

 **\- I won't fail you. I'm not afraid - says Luke to Yoda.**

\- Mhmm - Yoda muttered.

\- Is that Skyguy son with Master Yoda? Will he become his padawan? Hey! That means that Master Yoda will also survive! - said happily Ahsoka.

\- Great... From 10 000 Jedi Knights to only two and one wannabe. Great... - said Mace Windu.

\- He will be afraid. Sure am I - said Master Yoda.

\- Everyone is scared of something, they just don't want to admit it - said Ahsoka.

 _ **Anakin killing Sand People. Yoda killing Clones.**_

 **\- Obi Wan never told you what happend to your father?** _ **( Burning Anakin, later on a medical bed)**_ **,** _ **(Obi Wan telling Padme about younglings, crying Padme)**_ **\- says Darth Vader.**

\- Ooo, so now this person will tell my son that I joined the Dark Side? Awesome...- said sarcastically Anakin.

\- He seems to know me. Adressing me as Obi Wan ? - said Obi Wan. He was really curious now. Who was this black figure?

 **\- He told me enough. He told me you killed him! - says Luke without a hand and with a bloody face.**

 **-** What? But it doesn't make any sense? - said Aayla. How Skywalker have been killed by this person? When?

\- Obi Wan, I think this will be one of your perfect point of views - said amused Mace Windu.

\- I really don't know what is going on. Why would I tell Luke that this black creature killed his father? I thought... This is really messed up - said confused Obi Wan.

Anakin just wanted this video to end, what next? He will kill Obi Wan? Luke? Why he is doing this? What will happen? And this monster in black? Who is that man? So many question and no answers.

 **\- NO. I AM YOUR FATHER. - says Vader.**

 **-** What? - asked in consternation Anakin. I will become him ? This is me? He was nearly crying.

\- Well... Now we know who is this mysterious Sith Lord. It seems that Skywalker won't be hanging out with him. He is so much closer to him - said angry Shaak Tii.

\- One mystery solved - said Obi Wan.

\- Why Skyguy is wearing this suit ? - askedin concern Ahsoka.

\- Earlier we haved watched burning Skywalker, maybe this is what he must wear - said Master Windu.

Every Jedi in the room was looking at Anakin. Everyone them was thinking about Anakin. About his actions and his future. How this boy can be a Chosen One if he will destroy everything and become this monster in the mask.

\- Wait... So Obi Wan told Luke that Skywalker killed Lukes father? Luke believed that his father is dead? - said Luminara. This future looked more like some joke. A prank...

\- It seems like it. I will lie to Luke, maybe my future self wnat to protect Luke from the truth? I don't know - said resigned Obi Wan.

\- Obi Wan you always say that the truth is always point of view. I told you so - said Mace Windu to his friend.

\- Maybe it was good solution. At least Luke haven't known what I have done to the Galaxy - said sadly Anakin. This looked like some nightmare.

 **\- Join me and together we can rule the Galexy as Father and Son !** _ **( Anakin as a Jedi is shown, baby Luke).**_

As he saw baby Luke Anakin smiled. His little baby. His son. He was so happy. He was going to be a father! But this thing with ruling the Galaxy... Why his future self is so retarded? And where is Padme in this mess?

Obi Wan only looked at Anakin and instantly turned back. How can his brother become this thing? I have failed you Anakin... I have failed you - he thought. I will nevel allow this to happen again. I promise you and myself.

 **\- Don't give in to hate. That leads to the Dark Side** _ **(Luke attacking Vader).**_

\- True my young friend. Very true... - said Yoda to Obi Wan.

 **\- I hate YOU! - screams Anakin.**

Force... Help me. Why am I saying and doing this horrible things thought Anakin.

\- O my... That hatred and these yellow eyes - said Depa Bilaba. What Dark Side does to you.

Mace Windu often wondered about his old friend Dooku. he was one of the best Jedi in the Order. First he left the Order, later he joined the Separatistand after that Dark Side. He was a good man and the darkness destroyed him. He must admit Skywalker is good man too. He would never tell that Anakin could attack Obi Wan. What the dark does to you.

Obu Wan suddenly remembered Satine words: Sometimes heroes fall despite their strenght. How very true this statement was. He wondered how his life could look if Satine asked him to stay with him. But Jedi do not dwell on the past. He can't imagine his life without the Jedi Order. He was born to be a jedi and always will be.

 **\- POWER! - Palpatine screams.**

Many Jedi thought the same. What can we do with Palpatine. We must destroy him, before it is too late.

 **\- TRAITOR! - a voice is shouting** _ **(Anakin on Mustafar is shown).**_

\- Indeed I am a traitor, but I believe I don't know this voice - said frustrated Anakin.

 _ **Anakin with yellow eyes. Leia looking at Vader.**_

\- Again this girl... Whi is she? - muttered Ahsoka.

 **\- BEN! - another voice is shouting.** _ **(Han is visible)**_

 _ **Robotic hand on R2DR (Luke).**_

\- Is that my astro droid? - asked Anakin.

\- Even doids are in this whole mess - commented Obi Wan. He friendly smiled at Anakin.

 _ **Happy Force Ghosts.**_

\- Is that... me with Obi Wan and Master Yoda ? - asked surprised Anakin.

\- What is this blue glow ? - asked some youngling.

Yoda only smiled he knew what this scene was about, but he was going to keep this information to himself for a little while.

 _ **Vader funeral with Luke looking at his corpse.**_

-Finally a good scene - said sadly Anakin.

\- Anakin... - Obi wan softly smiled at Anakin and took his hand in his.

 _ **Rey with Luke on island.**_

 _ **-**_ **And remeber Luke. The Force will be with you ALWAYS.**

\- It will. Always - thought Obi Wan. The Force will always guide lost being.

 **\- I will never turn to the Dark Side. (Luke after his fight with Vader is shown) - says tired Luke.**

 _ **Gigantic yellow letters that says STAR WARS is shown. End of music.**_

Silence. No one dare to say a word. What they just vitnessed was extraordinary and frightening at the same time. They just learned that the Jedi Order will be detrayed and that one of them ill help the Sith. That their hope, the Chosen One, will fall to the Dark Side and will be ruling the Galaxy as the tyrant. Star Wars they thought. What a simple yet so fitting title to this whole conflict.

Anakin coundn't take this anymore. He just left the room unnoticet. He never felt so ashamed. He went to Room of thousand Fountains. Obi Wan favourite place in the Temple. He looked at the sky and first time in his live he didn't know what to do. What will happen to him now? He wasn't sure. Of anything.

\- Anakin, can we talk? - he heard his mentor say. Obi Wan must had followed him.

\- Go away Obi Wan. There is nothing we can talk about. I will detroy everything you hold dear. Why are you here? You shoud hate me. Leave me alone - said Anakin finally looking at Obi Wan eyes. Blue met gray.

\- I don't hate you. Maybe I am a little angry. I cound never hate you. You are like a brother to me. I'm sorry I never said this to you - Obi Wan softly smiled, but saddness was visible in his eyes.

\- We will figure everything out. I'm sure. Come on... Anakin. Say something - Obi Wan was getting impatient.

\- What do you want me to say? That I am sorry? That I didn't know that I am capable of doing something like this? Becuse I am sorry! - Anakin was crying, his arms and shoulders were a couple of seconds he walk to Obi Wan and hugged him. He was saying over and over again how sorry he is and was begging for forgiveness.

\- It's ok Anakin. There is nothing to forgive now and I hope there will be nothing in the future - Obi Wan let him go and looked at him. Now you will tell me everything that is bothering you and you will be honest with me? Am I clear?

\- Yes, Master - said eager Anakin. He felt safe with Obi Wan. With him he could do anything.

\- Soo, I think I should start with my wedding - said a little to quiet Anakin, but it was enough to Obi Wan to hear it.

\- Your what?! - shouted Kenobi.

\- It is going to be a long night...

 **END.**

XXX

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please remember to let me know what do you think in the comment.**

 **I want to write more stories about this topic :) Here are my ideas:**

 **1\. Luke, Leia and Han watching prequels.**

 **2\. Jedi Council from episode 1 watching Clone Wars trailer or episodes.**

 **3\. Jedi Council watching the Force Awakens.**

 **4\. Jedi Council watching Star Wars trailers.**

 **Let me know which idea you like the most! :) I think I will write new story soon.**

 **Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
